Modern electronic devices allow users to be more connected than ever to people and to media. However, old techniques of delivering media to a stationary electronic device or a mobile electronic device persist, and can be burdensome or nonfunctional. For example, a browser application utilizes a plugin to play a particular type of media. Additionally, some websites or other data sources are capable of serving media information, such as video and/or audio data, to a browser application in several different formats.